Tous les bonbons du supermarché
by Griseldis
Summary: [Commissaire J.B. Adamsberg] POST L'Armée Furieuse. Une conversation entre père et fils sur les fleurs, les abeilles, les petits oiseaux et la disparition des petits commerçants en milieu rural. Référence à un Zerk/Mo.


_Écrit pour la **81ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Moyen**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : Le commissaire Jean-Baptiste Adamsberg et tous ses petits copains appartiennent à Fred Vargas qui en a bien de la chance. En même temps, c'est elle l'auteur.  
_

* * *

.

 **Tous les bonbons du supermarché**

.

« Hey. »

Adamsberg leva les yeux de son bol et croisa le regard de Zerk qui se trémoussait devant lui avec des airs d'enfant pris en faute.

N'étant plus un enfant depuis longtemps, ne l'ayant jamais été d'ailleurs pour ce qu'il en savait que sur des clichés où il voyait un môme qui lui ressemblait étrangement grandir dans des lieux familiers, il trouva l'attitude de Zerk très déstabilisante.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, non pas inquiet, mais raisonnablement concerné par le bien-être de son fils.

― Y'a moyen qu'on parle une seconde… ? » Il y eut comme un vide à la fin de la phrase, l'éternel mot sur lequel Zerk butait toujours, ne sachant pas comment nommé ce père trop tardivement retrouvé.

Adamsberg ne répondit pas, et Zerk ne se trompa pas à ce silence. Si son père n'avait pas eu le temps, il le lui aurait dit. Lucio n'étant pas encore sorti pisser contre le noisetier, ça lui donnait une marge d'entre dix et vingt minutes selon l'état de la vessie du vieux. Il tira sa chaise et s'assit devant son père, joignant ses mains et posant sa tête dessus.

« Mo sort demain. »

Adamsberg hocha la tête, songeant que le temps passait vite. Zerk sembla lire dans son regard.

« Remise de peine pour bonne conduite. »

Ah, ceci expliquait cela. Ça restait surprenant, d'habitude le tabassage de flics et l'évasion n'était pas très bien pris par la justice. Il fallait dire que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et que ni le témoignage d'Estalère, ni celui de Mercadet et encore moins le sien n'avaient été particulièrement virulents.

« Il ne sait pas trop où loger et je voudrais lui proposer de l'héberger ici quelques temps. Y'a moyen ? »

Adamsberg, que toutes ces circonvolutions avaient fini par intriguer haussa les épaules. « C'est ta maison ici aussi. Tu invites qui tu veux. » Il se demanda s'il devait ajouter qu'il y avait moyen, histoire de rassurer absolument son fils qui semblait d'humeur plutôt incertaine ce matin.

« Ça ne pose pas de problème ? Je veux dire, tu es un commissaire et lui c'est… »

Zerk eut un geste de la main, ne sachant quel mot employer pour ne pas insulter le jeune homme. Il restait neveu et fils de flic. Le mot délinquant n'était jamais prononcé avec tendresse.

« C'est ton ami, » proposa Adamsberg dans un rare accès de tact.

Lentement, il sentait son esprit retourner dans un état second, non pas lassé ou ennuyé par la conversation mais s'étonnant simplement d'avoir dû en mobiliser une aussi grande partie, alerté par l'air grave de Zerk, pour une banale raison de logement.

« Ouais, y'a aussi ça. J'aimerai éviter un autre gros malentendu : c'est pas juste mon ami. »

Adamsberg ne se sentit pas la nécessité de réagir, troublé pourtant par la référence à l'autre gros malentendu. Sans doute quand il croyait que ce fils inconnu était un assassin particulièrement violent et vicieux.

« Ça te dérange ? »

Revenant brutalement de Serbie, où son esprit vagabondait entre une tombe qui avait bien failli être la sienne et les chaussures qui n'étaient pas celle de l'oncle de Danglard, Adamsberg eut un instant de flottement.

Il sentait que Zerk venait de lui dire quelque chose de grave et d'important, que le fait que Mo soit plus qu'un ami était très significatif pour lui mais parmi les surprises inépuisables et tranquilles que son fils aîné éveillait en lui, ce n'en était qu'une de plus.

« Non. Tu es assez grand pour faire ce que tu veux. Cela dit… »

Zerk qui s'était détendu se crispa.

« Ça te dérange que je t'appelle Zerk ? »

Il eut pour toute réponse un regard parfaitement ahuri.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

― De l'autre gros malentendu. J'aime bien Zerk mais si tu veux, je pourrais m'habituer à Armel. »

Il mentait. Armel coulait dans sa bouche comme une eau saumâtre. Armel, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il avait grandi sans père, là-bas dans leurs montagnes. Zerk venait de lui. Zerk était à lui.

« Tu suis la conversation quand on te parle ? Parce que moi j'étais sur totalement autre chose.

― Je croyais que c'était réglé. Mais si ça ne l'est pas, on peut continuer. Tu as besoin que je t'explique comment ça marche les abeilles, les fleurs et les petits oiseaux ?

― Parfois, t'es con.

― Et toi, alors ? À venir m'annoncer ça comme si tu venais de piquer tous les bonbons de l'épicier.

― Je crois que je n'ai jamais été dans une épicerie de toute ma vie. Il y a des supermarchés maintenant tu sais. Même dans les Pyrénées.

― Alors tous les bonbons du supermarché.

― J'ai pas de veste avec des poches assez grandes pour ça. »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, amusés par ce tour inattendu qu'avait pris la conversation. Ça dura quelques secondes, quelques précieuses secondes où le lien entre eux se renforça d'une façon presque tangible. C'était peut-être la complicité qui unit un père et son fils, peut-être celle de deux amis ou peut-être encore autre chose, un autre chose qu'ils essayaient de construire en y incluant tout le poids d'un passé plutôt pesant.

Puis le vieux Lucio alla pisser contre le noisetier, et ce fut l'heure pour le père et le fils de rejoindre, l'un le commissariat, l'autre son atelier.

Parfois, dans de rares moments d'introspection, Adamsberg se demandait comment cela se passait avec son fils aîné, son fils perdu. Y'avait moyen, conclut-il. Définitivement, y'avait moyen.

.

* * *

 _Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à écrire sur cet univers-là. J'espère que ça reste cohérent et IC. Je ne pense pas que Zerk et Momo soient autre chose que des amis (si je devais chercher un couple, ce serait plutôt le papa et le tonton parce que la vache, elle est bizarre leur relation aux deux bouquetins du Béarn) mais bon, il fallait un truc percutant et je pense qu'annoncer ce genre de choses peut être explosif. Sauf pour eux, parce que c'est quand même une sacrée famille de pelleteux de nuages, et va faire exploser un nuage... Ah, le titre est affreux mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux._


End file.
